Exemplary embodiments generally relate to telecom related infrastructure routing and switching as applied to an electronic personal profile system and more particularly, to service application messaging applied to the creation of multiple views of personal descriptors and optimization of communications pathways, based on personal descriptors.
Individuals use many different types of devices and transports to manage their communications needs. In most of these different types of devices and transports, there is an ability to manage information about others whom individuals wish to contact or relate with, that is information, such as, address books, contact lists, and calendars. However, individuals' concepts of self information are in only a few of these different types of devices and transports. Therefore, individuals can be left to create and recreate information about others over and over again, as the individuals transition from device to device, thus causing duplication of data, as well as duplication of effort in transferring data, including contact numbers and important dates. Standardized information describing individuals usually cannot provide a comprehensive individual profile. Even though users may enter volumes of information about friends, family and others into varying devices and organizers, what is captured barely scratches the surface of the real depth of information, characteristics and personal traits of friends, family and other individuals.
Individuals have a plurality of interests, characteristics and descriptive content. An interest can be some aspect about an individual that the individual willingly and electively gravitates towards, comprising, for example, places an individual lives, pets the individual owns and entertainment, games and/or outdoor activities the individual is interested in. A characteristic is some aspect about an individual that is not so easily changed, such as the physical makeup and the birthday of the individual. Descriptive content includes files that individuals maintain, such as music files, movie clips and pictures of their family and friends.
Relationships individuals have affect how and what information the individuals share with other individuals and what aspects of themselves they choose to expose to others. For example, individuals share different aspects of themselves in different ways with a variety of different groups of other individuals and/or contacts. An individual may behave one way with family members and another way with friends. Further, individuals may act a certain way at work and may act another way in places of worship or out in the community. In addition, some individuals share their cell phone number with some contacts, while only giving a business number to others. In some circles, individuals feel comfortable sharing their birthday information with friends but may not want to share their birthday information with acquaintances at work. In some situations, individuals share selective portions of their personal information in different ways and with selective other individuals. In some circles, individuals share photographs of their true image, while in other circles, individuals share stylized caricatures that represent some aspect of their personality. Further, individuals may have some aspects, interests, characteristics, traits, as well as medical and/or emotional conditions they wish to keep extremely private and share only with others who need to know, such as in medical emergencies. Thus, information that individuals may want to be known only by certain friends and family members is excluded from information sharing with others.
Telecommunications capabilities include audio only, visual only (i.e., text messaging), and combined audio/visual (herein referred to as A/V) modes of communications. Seeing and/or hearing a first individual communicator enhances the experience for another individual and/or other individuals receiving communications from the first individual communicator. There is less chance for miscommunication when a message is heard, and/or seen, as with text messages and/or when the expressions and gestures of a communicator can be observed while communicating and/or speaking to an audience, such as with live communications in person, video chats, video conferencing, and even video mail or recorded video messages. Examples of audio only communications include phone calls, voice mails, records and CD's. When no ability is available for either audio or A/V communications, individuals resort to text, such as writing emails, letters, notes, text messages, instant messages, etc. Also, communications can be in the form of visual messages only, such as pictures, videos, charts, maps, and other graphical representations.
The proliferation of cell phones, land line phones, e-mail systems, text messaging systems, instant messaging systems, and facsimile communications modes have created a world where there are numerous ways of contacting individuals. Individuals have the ability to electronically transmit personal contact information via cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), instant messaging and e-mail. Instant messaging systems allow individuals to create and store online a list of personal contacts for which the individuals “presence” and contact information can be shared. The term “presence” information relates to a feature where authorized users or “buddies” are provided with a visual indication that a person is available to communicate. Individuals can also create and store personal contact lists in their cell phones, PDAs, computers and e-mail accounts. However, there is currently no central repository for an individual to store all of his/her contact information along with his/her “presence” information all of which facilitate optimizing communications pathways, based on personal descriptors.